1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger system including not only a turbocharger, but also a mounting pedestal arranged with utilities needed to operate and position the turbocharger, including an internal, isolated turbocharger lubricating oil drainback passage.
2. Related Art
Turbocharging has been used for a number of years with internal combustion engines. Although early turbochargers were often cooled primarily by air, as well as by the flow of oil through the turbocharger's bearings, later model turbochargers, especially larger turbochargers and those installed in heavy duty engines, generally utilize coolant circulating from the engine's cooling system through the turbo, and then back to the engine's main cooling system. Of course, turbochargers also require an oil supply and drain utilities to lubricate the bearings associated with the turbocharger. Needless to say, the provision of a source of coolant and a source of oil, with both being under pressure, as well as draining the oil and coolant from the turbocharger and returning these fluids separately to the engine, has necessitated a good deal of external plumbing. Unfortunately, external fluid connections and associated pipes and hoses cause problems because hoses are known to leak and are subject to damage which may be accelerated by the high temperatures prevailing within engine compartments. Moreover, aside from durability issues, the need for external plumbing for turbochargers increases the space required by the turbocharger in an already crowded underhood environment.
Turbochargers mounted on engines typically consume a good deal of space for another reason. Because known mounting arrangements are not susceptible to locating the turbocharger close to the engine block, turbochargers must be spaced away from the engine to permit the insertion of the turbochargers' fasteners. Moreover, known turbocharger mounting systems increase radiated noise because of a lack of rigidity and because of the dimensional problems associated with their usage.
It would be desirable to provide a turbocharger, including a mounting system having integral supply and return passages for coolant and lubricating oil, and with the lubricating oil return passage being routed to enhance the effectiveness of the engine's lubrication system.